


You Playing

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Playboy, Sex, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I couldn't control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon the mistakes. 

Soo many people have told him to stop what he was doing but he kept doing it.

Tashoko was told so many to stop his playboy life style and focus on his company that was the largest know company in the world.

He would go around,fucking anything that could walk and talk.It was disgusting.

Even at his wedding,he was 5 mintues late to the alter because he was fucking his future Ms.Lia's bridesmaid and also her best friend in the bathroom..in the church too!

It was dumb and stupid,But lets process up forward ALSO before he was fucking the bridesmaid,he was fucking his cute white-haired friend and also best man Shika over in his luxury hotel room.

He bent him over and made him scream like a little whore in his room,muffling his screams and make him come in just mintues.

His newlywed wife didn't know about this so she never asked questions about where he was at late at night or where he was for that whole week.

But let's go back to that cute-white haired friend part then we'll keep going,I like to explain things like this in detail.

So it was 30 mintues before Fuji Tashoko was about to be made a husband and he was in his hotel room going over his vows that he probably wouldn't keep true.

Then a knock on his door stopped his insistent pacing the floor and made him walk over to the door and open it.

Standing there was his friend Shika,weaing a tuxedo with a white flower in the front pocket of the jacket also wearing a black bowtie.His wildish-spikish white hair was combed and his one diamond earring was sparkingly in the light and that made him really shine.

It was sexy as fuck and that made Fuji's dick get hard by instinct.

"Can I come in?"Shika asked and Fuji moved out the way and let him in before closing the door,secretly locking it.

"So you ready to finally settle down?"Shika asked smirking then Fuji shrugged,"Not really,I liked the bachelor life."

"What bachelor life?You fucked every girl of every different race."He said chuckling then Fuji sat down on the big king sized bed.

Shika sat down beside him and he shook his head saying,"Out of all the girls in the world,You picked a girl who barely even knows about you and your problem of fucking everything that walks."

Fuji was busy looking him up and down but then he snapped out of his trance then he smirked,"Yeah and you picked someone who was peachy."

Shika then put his hands out in front of him in defense,"Aye at least I know how to settle on one girl than all of them."

Fuji frowned and scoffed,"Yeah right."

Shika rolled his blue ocean eyes at that remark,"I don't sleep with everyone like you."

"Do you know any bitches wanting to hop on your dick everyday?"Fuji fired back but Shika simply said,"Yeah and that bitch happens to be my wife."

"You never had a taste of my dick so you don't know."Fuji said then Shika looked at him scowling,"Why in the fuck would I want to suck dick if I already get pussy?"

"If you had a taste you would understand but besides that,you don't."He said and he smirked when Shika's face got blushy.

"You do want a taste don't you?"He said then Shika got defensive,"Hell no,I have a girl already."

Fuji had unbuckled his belt and undid the buttons and zipper and pulled his already harden cock from his pants.

Shika looked down and his eyes widen,"What the fuck man?"

"Come on,I know you want to.It's just been waiting for your pink lips to take it in your sweet little mouth."Fuji said in a lewd tone then he looked at Shika's face and he watched as his jaws relaxed and his face grow even more flushed.

"N-No..."Shika stuttered out then Fuji smirked and flexed it making it jump and that made a trickle of pre-cum to dribble from the pink tip.

Then Fuji cupped his cheek,making him look over to him and that gave his access to his lips and Fuji took the chance and he kissed him.

Shika was confused,shocked and so very achingly horny.Even though he had a wife,he wanted to have a taste of Fuji's lengendary cock.

Ok Ok,Let's skip those details and make it to fucking part.

~

Fuji groaned as he felt the tight compression of Shika's barrier closing and opening around his cock.

Shika moaned loudly with his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a damn slut as he felt the constant pounding of Fuji's cock.

"Oooh fuckkk..."Shika groaned out as he felt the consistent slapping of Fuji's ball hitting his ass and felt his prostate being battered like a baseball.

"See?W-What I t-tell you?"Fuji panted out then he gripped Shika's cock and began to stroke it as he screwed his brains out.

Shika never felt so much pleasure before then he looked up at Fuji's,his eyes rolling to the back of his head with each thrust.

"Damnit!I h-hate y-you so-sooo..ooohh..fuck..much!"He cried out and Fuji smirked,"But you love my dick don't you?"

Then he let go of Shika's dick and wrapped his arms around him,lifting him off the bed and into his lap.

He groaned as he felt him slid down on his cock in slow clenching manner.

Shika's breath stifled feeling that heavy big cock still inside of him then he wrapped his arms around Fuji as Fuji smirked and started smashing him again.

"Oh fuck meee!"Shika moaned out in pleasure,saliva and come from earlier had dribbled down his lips as he felt his naked body against Fuji's tux.

"Damn you ask for so much."Fuji said smirking even more as he fucked Shika silly then he groaned as he quicken his pace making Shika moan even louder.

"Oh fuck...I-I'm coming..."Fuji moaned out before he let out grunt before he released his sweet load into Shika's ass.

Shika couldn't hold his much longer as he released onto his chest then some got onto Fuji's tux but luckily he had spares.

Shika panted hard as he slumped in Fuji's arms with Fuji still plugging him up with come then he felt him slowly pull out making out a loud squelching sound to accompany it.

"As much as I hate to say this but we have to get to my wedding,I have 15 mintues left."He said but Shika was soo tired and fucked out,he couldn't mumble a word.

Fuji smirked ~~\--~~ They always couldn't speak or walk to well once he fucked them inside and out.

He laided him down onto the bed adoring his friend's afterglow then he sighed looking down and zipping up his pants then he looked to his jacket where the come stain was and he took it off and he went over to his closet and opened it.

Shika slowly started to remind himself to wake up and he slowly opened his eyes,blinking them a few times then he looked over to where Fuji was then he realized that he was naked.

"What the-"He said shooting up from the bed but then he realized how bad a idea that was.

His back,his thighs and his ass burned and ache as if he worked them out too much.

"Ooh.."He moaned out then Fuji turned around towards him and he smirked at him.

Shika shoving his fingers up his tweaked and come-wet entrance,mindlessly moaning in pleasure.

Fuji couldn't resist the sight,He had at least 10 mintues left so he walked over to the bed,fixing his jacket as he crawled onto the bed and he gripped Shika's moving hand making Shika look up at him with blue mindlessly eyes.

"Earth to Shika."He said then he watched as his friend snapped out of his small trance.

He shivered as he pulled his fingers out of his ass then he looked up at Fuji saying in a innocent tone,"Please fuck me again."

"I'm afraid I can't but I can after the wedding."He said before he leaned in,kissing Shika into a submissional promise then he pulled away,leaving Shika breathless.

After that,Shika got dressed but was walking with a slight limp but he managed.

Then onward,Fuji fucked a bridesmaid before the wedding in the bathroom making her come then he went into the church and looked presentable.

After the nupitals,Fuji and his new wife walked out of the chruch with the guest in a frenzy but then Fuji had made a excuse as everyone headed to the wedding after-party.

"Oh fuck!"Shika cried out but then Fuji quickly covered his mouth with his free hand whilst the other gripped his thigh.

Shika and Fuji were beside the far end of the chruch,away from everyone but they still had to keep quiet.

Shika's right leg was slumped over Fuji's shoulder as Fuji screwed the daylights out of him.

"Shhh..."Fuji said in a soothing tone before he slowed his thrust,watching as Shika bounced on his cock like earlier but he got a much more better view.

Then he slowed to a stop,smirking as Shika began to go slack but then he started back thrusting again at a super fast pace making Shika's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

He always did that just to watch their expression go from relaxed to surprised.

Shika closed his eyes as Fuji began to screw him harder,Shika moaning muffledly into his hand then saliva began to bubble from his lips and into Fuji's hand,making such a beautiful,sloppy mess in his hand.

Little did they know that his groomsmen also his friend,Deshawn was around the corner of the chruch,watching.

Deshawn's hair was black like Fuji's,His muscles were toned and he was married to a beautiful young woman.His dick began to ache as he watched Fuji fuck the living hell out of Shika.

The thing that was getting him hot was the fact that Shika wasn't too ashamed to be fucked by his best friend even though he too was married.

Fuji removed his hand from Shika's mouth and he smiled when he saw saliva dribbling and dripping from his hand then he looked to Shika's mouth and he saw saliva oozing from his lips then he let out a low moan.

Deshawn began to rub his dick through his tight tux as he watched Shika get fucked stupid.

Fuji released his heavy load into Shika and Shika released onto his tux's jacket,splashing some on his abdomen.

Deshawn watched as cum trickled down Shika's thigh and then leg and he smirked as he watched as Fuji panted and slowly loll his head over to his direction and his green eyes widen.

"So you guys having a party without me?"Deshawn said chuckling lustfully shoving his hands into his pants pocket and slowly walking towards them.

Shika was so out of it that he didn't recongnize Deshawn until he saw him in the corner of his eyes then he gasped.

Fuji slowly slipped out of Shika with ease,more come just dribbling down from his entrance.

Shika couldn't stand too well so Fuji zipped up his own pants then he helped Shika stand.

"I didn't know you were invited."Fuji said smirking then Deshawn smirked,"Don't tell me that the party's over before I could get here."

Shika couldn't even barely stand against Fuji so he collasped onto the ground onto his disregarded pants,panting and trying to stablize himself.

Fuji and Deshawn looked at each then shared the same mental thoughts then they looked to Shika who was sweating and panting.

~

Shika's eyes was bulging out of his eyes,trying to control his breathing.

Fuji was holding his arms while Deshawn had his legs over his shoulders. They were both pentrating him.

"Oh fuck..."Deshawn groaned as he adjusted himself inside of Shika with his dick lined against Fuji's but his was much more bigger than Fuji's and that what made Shika struggle to not clench but he was lubed up enough.

When they were finally secured inside of him,Fuji thrusted in first to start to the rythmn with Deshawn following after.

They fucked him in tandem with Shika struggling to not clench but that was very impossible with two dicks shoved up his damn ass.

Shika couldn't scream nor shout but he moaned as loud as he could without attracting attention.

"I-I-I h-ha-hate y-y-yo-you b-b-both.."He stuttered out and Deshawn smirked,"Your not in much of a position to hate."

"I-I-I ooh...D-Don-Don't c-care..oh godd..."He mumbled out then the pace started to get faster and Fuji smirked,"You should.The faster we go,the more sore you'll be."

And Fuji was right,Shika began to feel a burning sensation in his back,thighs and ass that got more stingy.

Soon the pace got faster and feverish then finally the both of them finally let out a synced groan and released a very large load into Shika and Shika let out a gurgled moan as he released onto his clothes.

He felt so sore and so raw as they pulled out of him,come just making trails down his legs.

His hole was gaping wet with come and he couldn't stand that raw feeling as he laided on the ground,saliva oozing out of his mouth and his ass exposed.

The other two had already fixed their clothes and they smirked down at him as the white-haired male was just turned inside-out from the back and front.

Fuji smirked looking down at him then he and Deshawn helped him get dressed and cleaned up as they helped him up.

Shika felt too sore and tired to make it on his own.His hair stuck to his forehead and he was sweating like a slave.

"Well that was fun."Deshawn said helping Shika as they made it to the open with Shika struggling to say anything.

"Speechless,They always end up speechless."Fuji said as they made to his Lambo that he personally had when he was in things like this.

"Should we go to the party?"Deshawn asked with his eyebrow raised helping Shika into the back.

"Nope.That bitch is fine without me.I'm much rather perfer the normal fuck scene."He responded as they both got seated then they looked to the back and Shika finally groaned and said something,"I..I..ugh...I..."

Deshawn looked at Fuji with a raised eyebrow but Fuji just smirked,"Give it a mintue."

"I hate you guys so much...My fucking ass hurts...."He groaned out then Fuji and Deshawn laughed as Fuji turned the car on and they drove out of the chruch parking lot.

"You'll be fine,give or take a two.."Fuji said chuckling but Shika was wiggling in his seat to try and get comfortable but his ass ached too much.

So yeah,Fuji was never wanted the bitch in the first place so he broke it off with the girl while Shika was still suffering with the fact that his wife was cheating on him and Deshawn just kept to himself.

Yeah a happy ending to a happy fuck story.

The End.


End file.
